


The Prince

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Epic, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Once upon a time...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "Storybook"  
> Required word count: 131
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**The Prince**

~°~°~

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Prince with hair of gold and silver who lived in a white castle atop the hill._

_The Queen—his mother—loved all things beautiful; she cherished white roses in her garden and favoured white peacocks best. Above anything, she loved her son._

_His father King took pride in tradition and lived for power. He gave his son a dragon name._

_When the Dark Wizard ascended, a choice was to be made._

_The Prince didn't have a choice, thus he made the wrong one. When he saw the Hero in shining armour who came to save them all—"_

"They fell in love and lived happily ever after. He's asleep. Come here, my prince." Harry kissed his husband and pulled him out of Teddy's bedroom.

~°~ the end ~°~

**_I am on Tumblr:[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com/)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are very welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
